Homecoming
by streepgirl
Summary: Filling in the blanks of the "A Disquiet Follows My Soul" ending scene. Spoilers for that episode.


Homecoming

"_I'll be with the president."_

* * *

The room was hot. She liked it that way.

Ever since the treatments had started, she was perpetually cold, always seeking out an extra blanket to guard against the chill. Bill didn't mind. He wanted her to be comfortable, even if it meant sweating through his tanks every time he entered her quarters.

She had made him dinner, or at least some version of dinner. There was only so much one could do with algae. Bill had smiled when she handed him the plate piled high with several variations on the routine green mush, not wanting to let on that his taste buds had numbed themselves against the flavor of rotting seaweed long ago.

"Tastes like roast chicken," he said between mouthfuls. Beneath the drawn-out sigh, Bill saw the corner of her mouth twitch, so slight that he almost missed it. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I already ate," she said, clearing away the empty plate in front of him.

"Laura, you need to eat."

"You were late. I ate before you got here."

He was too tired to argue. Some days it was easier just to ignore the changes…the quaking coughs, the slight tremble of a hand, her complete lack of appetite. Some days, it was easier to pretend.

Another smile danced across her lips as she disappeared into the head. He listened to the steady trickle of the faucet become stronger as she loosened the tap and could almost picture the slick strands of algae slither down the drain, disappearing into the unknown depths of Galactica. If he closed his eyes, the sound was like listening to a distant rainstorm. Almost.

* * *

Laura took her time washing the dishes. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, Bill had migrated to her bed. His head rested heavily on her pillow. His uniform jacket was draped haphazardly over the back of the rust leather chair, worn shoes kicked off nearby.

A sharp chill jolted through her body, and Laura wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "Bill." His name came out much softer than she'd expected, like a secret on the tip of her tongue, unsure of its release. He didn't stir. She was more nervous than she thought. Running her hands up and down the rigid goose bumps coating her arms, Laura took a step forward, surveying the bed. Bill looked so peaceful, his face more relaxed than she had seen it in some time. She worried that he would be drifting off to a deep sleep soon.

"Bill." Still, the name seemed to hang in the stale air, unable to move forward. Laura squinted toward his sleeping form. The room's fluorescent lights reflected cruelly off the ship's hard, metallic surfaces. Her skin glowed a putrid white in the harsh light.

Candles she thought. She needed candles.

* * *

The subtle dancing of the miniature flames seemed to calm her. Red shadows consumed the room's many nooks and crannies, diluting the heavy chill. Steadying her voice, she tried again. "Bill."

He didn't stir.

"Bill!"

"Huh?" his voice was mumbled with grogginess.

"Are you tired?"

"Mmmm," he responded, stretching an arm behind his head.

"That's too bad."

"Mm…why?"

"Open your eyes."

Reluctantly, his eyes flickered open. He squinted, unable to see clearly across the dimly lit room. After a moment of adjustment, they widened.

"Still tired?" Laura asked, devilish grin quite visible. This time, Bill failed to notice.

"Laura," he said, eyes transfixed.

"Yes?"

Bill's gaze glided over her underwear-clad frame, stopping briefly at the curved line between her breasts. "What-" he cleared his throat roughly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Laura said, reaching a hand behind her back and taking a step forward. "How are you doing?"

The lacy white garment fell from her shoulders, gliding swiftly off her wrists and onto the floor. Sitting up fully and bringing both feet to rest on the solid ground below, Bill took a long, steadying breath. He watched Laura's breasts bounce ever so slightly as she moved toward him, mimicking the subtle sway of her hips. "Laura," he said again, finally bringing his eyes to meet her own.

She grinned, the fiery light flickering across the contours of her face. "Bill."

He stood to meet her. A calloused hand touched tentatively along the soft skin of her bare waist. "What are you doing?"

"I'm living for today. I'm living for this moment, right now."

"You sure you can do this?"

"I want this," she said with a quiet firmness. "I want you."

Months of pent-up emotion suddenly flooded his features, soothing the rough edges that so often masked the man within. Without hesitation, he pulled her toward him, both arms wrapping firmly around her back. Their lips met, cordially at first and then with increased passion, tongues dueling fiercely. Laura hadn't expected this intense of a response, but now that she had it, she couldn't imagine anything less. Bill Adama loved with his whole being. It was forceful and encapsulating and consumed her entirely. She couldn't escape, and she didn't want to.

Finally, they broke apart. Laura felt dizzy and did not dare open her eyes. Bill pulled her closer. The pounding of his heart matched the violent tempo of her own. Its rhythmic vibrations seemed to restore her balance, and slowly she stepped back, steadying herself against his firm grip.

When she opened her eyes, he was watching her. Cheeks, ears, nose, mouth; they were all landmarks on a map he was memorizing. Laura did the same, studying the hard ridges of muscles rising under the worn skin of his shoulders and arms. Her fingers climbed across the trail her eyes blazed, desperately feeling for every mountain and plateau she could find.

The scavenger hunt continued. Bill's hands found their way up her back, and his eyes followed, settling once again on her full breasts. Laura's gentle kneading of his upper arms seemed like a quiet encouragement, egging him on further and further. Slowly, he brought his palms forward, brushing lightly against the supple mounds. "God's you're gorgeous," he moaned. Laura hummed in response, pushing her chest out further so that his hands cupped her fully. Bill loved feeling the warm weight of her pushing against him. The slight spring of her doughy flesh beneath his welcoming fingertips excited him more than any raunchy fantasy he had ever dreamed. Here she was. Finally. Standing before him, very much real and alive. Bill could barely breath.

Watching him ogle her turned Laura on much more than she expected. His touch was exhilarating of course, but the look of raw, unadulterated attraction painted across his face almost sent her over the edge. A hot twinge of pain settled itself at her core as subtler radiations of warmth migrated slowly throughout her body.

"Bill," she rasped, raking her fingers down his chest. "Take your shirt off." Like a true soldier, he complied immediately. With the layer of separation gone, Laura pressed herself against him once more. The sweet stick of his skin against her own flesh felt like a homecoming of sorts. Laura held her breath, willing away the tears that threatened to cascade down her cheeks.

Bill nudged his head against her neck, planting a soothing trail of kisses along her collarbone. The affectionate puddles seemed to drown out her sudden rush of pain. Laura let out a soft sigh as Bill nipped at her ear lobe. Moving slowly, his tongue migrated up the ridge of her ear, sending a shiver down her spin. Suddenly, she felt the silken scarf guarding her head slide to the floor, and a bolt of panic ripped through her. Feeling more naked than ever, Laura gripped tighter against his body, not yet ready for his eyes to meet her bald skin. Bill's hand came up to rest on the back of her head. He began a slow caress, strong fingers drawing out the tension. Carefully, he leaned back and captured her face between his hands. Laura watched as he surveyed her, waiting for the inevitable look of shock and embarrassment, but it never came. "Gorgeous," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

The force of Laura's kiss almost knocked Bill over. She reached downward and brushed a hand against his quickly expanding package. He groaned into her mouth. After the third stroke, he grabbed her ass, pulling her forward. The motion trapped her hand between them.

"If you're going to keep on doing that, I think we'd better move to the bed."

"Lead the way Admiral."

Spinning seamlessly together like two maple seed pods in mid-flight, Bill moved them toward the bed. A moment of sickening surprise washed over Laura as the backs of her knees collided with the harsh mattress edge, and her body jolted backward. Bill's arms caught her mid fall, cushioning their landing into nothing more but a subtle wafting of blankets.

Soon, they were kissing again. Laura sucked playfully on Bill's bottom lip, and he pinched her nipple in response. One of his knees landed between her legs, parting them slightly. His body migrated down her thigh. Once, twice, three times his tongue circled her navel. She squirmed against him, a small gasp escaping her lips. Lowering himself even further, Bill toyed with the elastic band of her plain, cotton underwear. Laura felt his hardness settle against her knee.

"Bill," she said, stilling his hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern flooding his features.

"Nothing. I just..." _don't want you to be surprised, that's all_. The bare scalp was one thing. He had expected that; he knew what was coming. This was different.

"Would you like it if I took mine off first?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Yes."

Without hesitation, Bill slid off the bed and began unbuttoning his pants. He pushed both the wool uniform and the military-issue briefs down and off his legs in a single stroke. When he stood back up, there was no reservation. He looked right at Laura, and she couldn't stop her gaze from moving downward.

His thick penis hung heavily between his muscled thighs. A few droplets of moisture had already begun to form at the head. It seemed to glimmer in the candlelight. Laura felt a new rush of warmth pooling between her legs.

"Any thoughts, Madame President?"

She blinked a few times before bringing her attention back up to his face. "I think I'll need a closer look before I give my final evaluation."

Bill grinned and moved forward, his penis bobbing up and down as he walked. Laura sat up fully, reaching for him before he got a chance to sit down. Slowly, she scraped her nails up his thighs then reached behind to grip his ass. She pressed a flushed cheek against his stomach. For several moments, she just held him there, reveling in the feeling of his strong muscles beneath her fingertips. Bill shifted slightly and his penis rubbed against her arm. Smiling, she moved her head toward him and dragged her tongue up the underside of his shaft.

Bill's hips bucked forward, but his hand pushed her away. "Laura."

"I want to," she said looking up at him, desire etched across her face.

He released the pressure on her shoulder, and Laura leaned forward once more. Her tongue circled his tip, adding to the wetness that had accumulated there. She sucked the head lightly; teasing with her lips while her right hand caressed his balls. Bill's cock twitched in her mouth. Gripping firmly at his base, she sucked harder.

"Frak." He stepped back. "That's way too good. I want this to last."

"Mmkay," Laura said, a slightly smug look on her face. She released her hold on him and slid back into the bed. Bill followed, kneeling above her sprawled out body. He placed a series of wet kisses between her breasts, and Laura giggled. Slowly, his large hand slid down her stomach, resting on the subtle mound between her legs. "You're so wet," he said, fingering the soaked fabric covering her.

"Mmm," she hummed. Bill pulled tentatively at the elastic band, waiting for confirmation before moving further. Laura lifted her hips and he smiled, sweeping the garment down her legs and onto the floor.

The newly exposed skin tingled in the warm air. As Bill looked down at her, Laura thought she saw a hint of surprise register across his face, but when he met her gaze moments later his expression was open and warm. Laura's fears melted away.

He started slowly, placing a hand on her inner thigh, his thumb stroking back and forth. Laura spread her legs slightly, and Bill moved to sit between them. His gentle massage traveled further up her leg, two fingers brushing lightly against her slick folds. Carefully, he parted her, running a finger along the edge of her labia. Laura almost cried out, her hips bucking sharply upward. Gods, she had never been this sensitive before.A single touch, and she was ready to come. Willing herself to hold on further, she closed her eyes, trying very hard to keep her breathing steady.

Bill leaned forward so that he was lying on his stomach, head level with her entrance. He positioned her legs on top of his broad shoulders. Laura reached out to run her fingers through the thick strands of his hair, pushing his head down toward her. Smiling, Bill kissed her sticky skin. Pulling her open further, his tongue swept up the length of her slit, circling once around her clit and she writhed against him. He repeated the action several times, varying in pressure and speed. A soft, constant panting came from Laura who was slowly moving against him, no longer able to hold back. Bill sucked lightly, teasing the sensitive skin around her clit. Slowly, he inserted two fingers inside her. Laura gasped, pressing her legs hard against his head. Bill caressed her, gently at first and then with an increased firmness, his tongue matching the quickening pace of his fingers. Like a ray of sunlight, Laura's body burst with warmth. She came hard and fast, digging her heels into Bill's back. Shaking slightly, she came back down, her body relaxing against the ruffled sheets. Bill's hand stroked soothingly against her hip while his cheek rested on her thigh, bristled hair prickly against the delicate skin.

A sedated bliss bathed her entire body making her limbs heavy and mind mellow. For a brief moment, Laura thought she might fall asleep, but as Bill's hand started to move up and down her leg, she felt her excitement building once more. The desire that had ebbed along with her orgasm jolted through her, a new spark of warmth burning between her legs. She looked down at Bill, his erection still at full length as he waited patiently for her to recover. In truth, it had been years of waiting; him waiting for her to get better, to open up to him; her waiting for an impossible change of fates. Now, as she watched him trace a thick finger along her calf, Laura realized, she didn't want to wait anymore.

"Bill." Her voice was high pitched and breathless, a genuine pleading at it's core. "I need you."

This time, he didn't question her. Shifting his weight back onto his legs, Bill moved forward. Laura watched him, his intent gaze focused on her entrance. Grabbing hold of his penis, he guided it into her, leaning forward slightly. Her breath hitched when he pushed inside, a slight ache settling at her core as she adjusted to the feel of him. _Gods, it's been so long._

"You okay?" Bill asked, searching her eyes.

Laura lessened her grip on his shoulders. "Yeah, I'm fine."

And she was. The soreness disappeared, leaving her with a satisfyingly full feeling. Bill's chest pressed against her breasts and their lips met in a long kiss. A subtle muskiness settled in the air around them, and Laura inhaled deeply, wanting to fill her lungs with the pure, masculine scent of him. Slender hands slid down the length of his back, running over the hard ridges of his spine. Her fingers pressing against the taut muscles of his thighs and hips, and Bill began to rock against her as his tongue made its first pass through her mouth. He swallowed her soft moan.

Reluctantly, Laura pulled away, gasping for air and letting out a series of quiet, inarticulate noises. An eternity of waiting and they had finally arrived at this. Laura's mind swam furiously around the thought. For so long, she had imagined him with her, them doing this together. But now that it was finally happening, it hardly seemed real. She felt as if she was living in a dream, her body sated with feeling, but her mind not fully ready or willing to comprehend…and she wanted so badly to comprehend, to remember every detail for fear it may never happen again.

"Uh," Laura gasped as Bill pushed hard into her. He raised himself slightly, his previously sedated rocking escalating into a full and steady rhythm. Lifting her legs from their resting place on the backs off his calves, Laura wrapped herself around his waist, moving with him. Bill looked down and met her yearning gaze, drowning in the deep, green pools. His hand moved from its anchoring place on the bed to the tip of her elbow, crawling slowly up the length of her forearm. Laura held her breath as she felt his fingers slowly intertwine with her own. Seeking out the perfect fit, they clumsily brushed against each other before finally, he captured her.

She smiled. It was the same, languid, blissfully perfect smile she had given him in the wake of their first kiss. Bill watched the grin dance over her lips and spin across her cheeks before settling in her eyes. He had not seen it since that evening, but its radiance was just as glorious. This is how he would remember her, he thought. This was Laura.

Feeling her hold tighten against him, Bill pushed himself deeper inside. Their noses brushed together briefly before he sat up, unhooking her legs and moving them forward. Her feet almost touching his shoulders, Laura opened herself wider, allowing him more space and more leverage. He followed her lead and knelt between her spread legs.

An explorer at heart, Bill looked down at Laura's body as he would a beautiful plane of uncharted territory. It drew him in like the inviting tide of a deep ocean or a vast expanse of open sky, far too perfect to pass up. His motions were precise and direct. He watched her face closely; perfecting his course based on the pace of her breathing. As Laura's movements became more erratic, Bill slid his hand to where they were connected, a fingertip brushing lightly over her clit. "Bill," she breathed. He touched her again, and a bolt of electricity traveled from her toes to her stomach. "Harder," she moaned. He pushed into her more, simultaneously increasing the pressure of his hand on her center.

Bill looked up and watched her body stiffen against him, back arching into the air as her hands clenched the damp sheets beneath them. Laura gasped loudly. The intense explosion of her contractions gave his movements a new sense of primal urgency. Forcefully, Bill grabbed hold of her hips and began slamming into her with a series of deep, hard thrusts. His final cry seemed to shake her entire body, jolting the heavenly waves of pleasure through her once more.

Completely spent, Bill collapsed on top of her, his now softening hardness still inside. Laura wrapped her arms around his broad back and nuzzled her face into his shoulder. She kissed him lightly. The taste of salt clung to her lips. Whether it was from the sweat cooling on his skin or the hot tears running down her cheeks, she did not know.

Regaining some of his strength, Bill began to lift the weight of his body off of hers, but Laura pulled him back down. He complied, readjusting his legs so that they lay straight between her. For a long while, they laid like that: Bill breathing heavily against her neck while Laura held him there. Two bodies finally melded into one.

* * *

Bill looked down at Laura. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she had not yet fallen asleep. Her hand rested over his, moving with him as he traced lazy circles across her stomach. The candle flames seemed to have dimmed in brightness, their light concentrated in tiny, shimmering pinpricks throughout the room, like stars scattered across a dusky sky. Bill imagined they were lying outside watching the movement of the night sky.

"Bill, stop. That tickles."

"Sorry," he mumbled, as he repeated the light motion against her hip. Laura squirmed against him, pressing her back into his chest.

"Bill," she said warningly.

"Ya know," he replied, moving the guilty hand up to gently cup the underside of a breast. "You never did give me that final evaluation."

Laura laughed, and Bill could feel the giggle ripple through her torso. "Okay. Let me think." He waited patiently, studying the three tiny beauty marks on the back of her scalp. "You get an A," she said finally, her tone firm and presidential.

"Not an A plus?" he whispered back, smiling against her ear.

"No. There's always room for improvement."

**Author's Note: The idea for this story stemmed from a comment Ron Moore made during his commentary for _A Disquiet Follows My Soul_. He talked about writing the final scene with the thought in mind that this would be the first time Bill and Laura actually slept together. Upon hearing this, I was a bit surprised. I had always imagined it had happened back in Season 3 (New Caprica and all that), but after considering Ron's comment, I actually started to agree with him. There has always been this sense of caution between Bill and Laura personally, neither ever fully able to jump in to a solid relationship. But in this episode and the one's leading up to it, both of them finally reach that point where their responsibilities and the effects of Laura's illness and the disappointment of Earth don't matter anymore, and they are finally able to just to be human beings again instead of living as these sort of idealized saviors. In a way, it seems much more poetic for them to have waited until they reached that point. This story is my attempt to try to capture some of that specialness. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
